Projection exposure systems for microlithography, for short “lithographic systems” include highly sophisticated optical projection systems, for short “projection systems”. Such projection systems include a great number of individual optical elements such as lenses or mirrors, such as disclosed in, for example, US20080174858A1. The use of a great number of optical elements is mainly driven by the desire to provide high resolution imaging over a large object field.